


Tablet

by peaches2217



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Fluff, M/M, References to Depression, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaches2217/pseuds/peaches2217
Summary: This could be a big change. It might completely turn his world upside-down, or maybe nothing would happen. Maybe he’d love it. Maybe he’d hate it. But there was no way to know until he tried.





	Tablet

 “Ollie-kun? You remember to set out your medicine?”

He had indeed. Oliver couldn’t stop staring at it. A little round white tablet, no bigger than his pinkie nail, sitting on his nightstand beside a glass of water. A little round white tablet that he was tasked with downing every single morning, all for some promise that it would help him. Combat a feeling of worthlessness and melancholy that he’d simply grown used to years ago.

A “happy pill”, Meiko had jokingly called it. Or maybe she wasn’t joking. Who was to say?

A hand on his shoulder, warm and familiar, drew his eyes away.

“You’re still not sure.”

“Of course I’m not.” Though Oliver couldn’t bring himself to say it, he didn’t know what scared him more: the thought of the medicine not working, or the thought of it working exactly as he was told it would. Feeling absolutely miserable at the end of a perfectly fine day, waking up with a tightness in his chest and tears on his cheeks, it was annoying, but it was something he’d known all his existence. He wasn’t sure if he’d like that feeling being gone.

He couldn’t bring himself to say it, but that was okay; even without words, he knew that Len knew. They could read one another as plain as an open songbook.

“What if I, like…” Uselessly, he wracked his head for excuses. “...accidentally bump my nightstand and then it falls off? Then I forget to take it in the morning?”

“Or you keep yourself up staring at it all night?”

Sometimes the other boy’s accuracy in reading him got annoying.

The bed shifted and bounced beneath Oliver as Len crawled closer, reaching past his side, taking the pill. Oliver moved in time with the mattress and drew his legs up and turned to watch as Len placed the little round white tablet next to his own larger, orange pill.

“Now you won’t have to think about it. And I can remind you to take it in the morning in case you forget. Win-win!”

Despite his sigh of exasperation, Oliver smiled. Len took that as his cue to pull his boyfriend in and press a kiss against his forehead.

“Don’t sweat it,” he encouraged, giving Oliver’s nose a playful _boop_ with his index finger. Then, more quietly, in almost a hum, he added, “Just… remember you’re not alone, okay?”

Humming in return, Oliver hid his nose in the crook of Len’s neck. “At this rate it looks like I’m stuck with you for good.”

“You wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“I wouldn’t, no.”

Maybe it was the soothing heat of Len’s body or the gentle rhythm of his heartbeat, but whatever the reason, Oliver felt much less apprehensive. Less scared. This could be a big change. It might completely turn his world upside-down, or maybe nothing would happen. Maybe he’d love it. Maybe he’d hate it. But there was no way to know until he tried.

And, after all, he wasn’t alone.

He slept soundly that night, and that little round white tablet never once popped into his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> So. Confession. This is literally just the result of me constantly forgetting to take my morning medications. I figured writing a fic would help me remember, and then I liked the end product and AO3 still needs lots more OliLen love, so... why not?
> 
> And anyway, in my VocaVerse, Oliver has depression and Len has anxiety, so this... probably made a lot more sense in my head. My sincerest apologies. ^^'


End file.
